The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A flip chip-mounted light emitting device has been proposed in which an insulating film with openings is disposed covering lateral surfaces of a p-type semiconductor layer that is above an n-type semiconductor layer, and an n-side electrode disposed on the insulating film is extended inside the openings and is in contact with lateral surfaces of the n-type semiconductor layer to establish electrical continuity (see, for example, JP 2014-22608 A).
In the light emitting device described in JP 2014-22608 A, a light emitting layer is formed on the n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer is formed on the light emitting layer. Then, openings are formed through the p-type semiconductor layer into the n-type semiconductor layer, and a hole (hereinafter, referred to as a hole for a light emitting element) extending to the n-type semiconductor layer is formed. Then, an insulating tube layer is disposed in each of the openings, and a linear connection post portion of an electrically conductive member is formed in the insulating tube layer so as to connect with the n-type semiconductor layer. The upper end of the connection post portion is connected to the n-side electrode. That is, the n-side electrode is electrically connected to the n-type semiconductor layer through the connection post portions extending through the insulating tube layers formed in the openings of the insulating film that is formed under the n-side electrode.